villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
SIM City
CAST Heroes *SIM *Sangria Villains *Dark SIM *Authority *Techno-Freak *Doctor Foster Prologue SIM couldn't believe what she was hearing at first, her ears folding back as she tried to process the information that had just been given to her. "..this is a joke, right?" SIM began. "..no, we are quite serious.. this is the solution to our problems.. as well as your own.." a tall figure dressed in white replied. "..you're kidding me.. a Virtual City.. designed for the express purpose of being a Server for malcontents and madmen? that sounds like a plan devised by a corrupt super-villain.. not a so-called "expert" on cyber-crime.." SIM replied. "..actually, SIM.. by building this City we will be protecting the rest of the V-Net from these malicious users.. let them engage in their senseless acts of chaos within a contained Server, away from the rest of the V-Net.. like animals in a cage.. they will eventually either wipe themselves out or correct their behavior accordingly.." the tall figure replied. "uh-uh.. and what if something goes wrong? something *always* goes wrong.. imagine it.. an entire Server full of madmen, attention-seekers and terrorists.. all it would take is one error and we'd have an entire army of malicious users sweeping across the V-Net.." SIM said. "..as the situation stands at the moment, we fare no better.. the rate of cyber-crime is such that if we don't act soon all V-Net Servers will become irreversibly corrupt in a couple of decades.." the tall figure said. "..there has to be a better way to do this.. a safer and to be frank saner way of dealing with cyber-crime than giving an entire Server to these idiots.. trust me when I say this: these guys are stupid.. real stupid.. give them a City and there is no telling what damage they could do.." SIM said. "..be that as it may I have already gained authorization and have began the process of transferring malicious users into the Server.. I only thought it right to inform you because of your high success-rate when it comes to dealing with malicious users.. talent like that could be very useful in ensuring this new Server is kept isolated from the rest of the V-Net.." the tall figure replied. SIM frowned deeply, looking to the tall figure "..well.. it's not like I have a choice, do I?" she growled. "that's a good girl, we've already downloaded the access code into your system so you should find it easy to enter the Server - I'm sure you are more than capable of doing the rest.." the tall figure smiled before disappearing in a flash of light. "oh yeah.. this is going to end well.." SIM frowned, crossing her arms and flicking her tail back and forth irritably. Chapter 1 - Welcome To The Jungle SIM waited as long as possible before she eventually gave into the inevitable and decided to visit the Virtual City, knowing fine well to expect chaos she prepared herself for a hasty retreat - however when she stepped out into the Server she was shocked by what she saw. A sprawling city filled with towering buildings and technological wonders stood before her, amazingly intact and organized - although their were obvious signs of gangland violence all around her SIM was honestly surprised at how the Virtual City was apparently thriving. SIM narrowed her eyes as she watched several figures riding in circles using hover-cars, above them several other figures threw random objects at the cars - cheering and jeering. SIM flicked her tail and looked in the opposite direct, seeing several other figures engaging in what appeared to be a race of sorts using shopping carts. "..this is wrong on so many levels.." SIM growled, her instinct telling her to stop this yet she stopped herself as she lifted herself up into the air and began to fly over the city to observe it further. "..actually SIM, I think it is going to plan.. the Virtual City has provided these malicious users with a place to call their own.. here they are free to engage in senseless anarchy without disrupting the lives of others in the V-Net.. as you can see the City itself is managing quite well.." a familar voice noted as the tall figure appeared next to SIM, floating alongside her. "..I don't like it.. this whole thing stinks.. anyone with any sanity would realize this is a time-bomb waiting to explode.." SIM replied. "..oh SIM.. I thought you would understand.." the tall figure said. "..oh, I understand alright.. that's why I'm certain this little experiment of yours is going to fail.. you've given an entire Server to a bunch of criminals.. doesn't take a genius to figure out why that's going to bite you in the ass some day.." SIM said. "..well, in all honesty SIM, you aren't in a position to argue - the Virtual City was voted in and that's that.. you may have your doubts but it seems the rest of the V-Net are more than confident in this project.." the tall figure replied. "..either that or they want a quick solution.. I know people.. sometimes they'll do anything if they think it will get things done fast.." SIM said. "..careful, SIM.. some would say you were one of those "quick solutions".." the tall figure said. SIM stopped, glaring at the figure "..they'd be wrong.." - with that SIM disappeared from the area in a flash of light. "..something I said?" the tall figure said, a small smirk appearing on his face. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ SIM appeared in a floating sea of binary code and formed a chair out of nothingness - sitting down she frowned some more and began typing in random code as she tried to clear her mind: "..stupid Virtual City.. it's going to drag the whole V-Net down.." she muttered. (ooc: edit below) Suddenly a figure appeared from the sea of binary code, resembling a young woman with large draconic wings and grey skin - her eyes glowing red as she smiles and looks around, wiggling her fingers as she looks at her hands and giggles slightly: "..wow.. it's so real.." she comments, seeming to be amused at the whole situation. SIM blinked slightly and got to her feet, the chair and monitor disappearing as she walked over to the new figure and coughed slightly to get her attention: "..err.. welcome to the V-Net.. don't get many Pegacorns around here.. not that I mind.. you new to this V-Net experience? ..what am I saying.. of course your new.. ugh.. you'll have to excuse me.. I'm having a bad day..". The woman looks over to SIM and smiles, "..oh hello, I'm Sangria - Princess of Avalon.. this is my first try at the V-Net.. it really is quite beautiful.. you must be SIM?" - she holds out a hand to SIM. SIM accepts Sangria's hand and shakes accordingly, "Yes, I'm SIM and this is the V-Net.. I'm afraid you've arrived at a rather turbulent time however..". Sangria tilts her head, her smile fading slightly as she looks to SIM "..oh? what's wrong?". SIM shakes her head slightly and smiles faintly, "..ah, nothing.. listen, if this is your first time in the V-Net I think you'd do well having a little tour.. what do you say?". Sangria's smile returns as she nods to SIM "..oh, I'd like that very much.. thank you!". SIM grins and takes Sangria's hand again as she squeaks "alright, hold on - here we go!". Suddenly SIM and Sangria find themselves disappearing in a flash of light as SIM teleports them to a new area in the V-Net.. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A few moments later SIM's smile fades as she and Sangria reappear in the streets of the Virtual-City, SIM looking around at the familar towering buildings and sprawling streets as she growls: "what the hell?! I never sent us here!". Sangria looks around for a moment then turns to SIM, looking concerned: "..SIM? ..what's going on?". "I don't know.." SIM began only to turn as the sound of cheers and jeers filled the air - a group of punks riding hover-bikes flew into view, SIM's ears folded down as she in turn created a glowing construct resembling a hover-bike and jumped on, motioning to Sangria: "..come on!". Sangria's eyes grow wide as she sees the hover-bike gang and she quickly leaps onto SIM's hover-bike, holding onto SIM as she braces herself for the inevitable. SIM concentrates and before long the hover-bike takes flight at great speed across the street, pursued by the gang of punks - who manage to keep good speed with SIM.. in turn she guides her hover-bike across narrow alleyways and corners.. yet the punks manage to copy her every move with great ease.. "Damn, their good.." SIM growls, looking around. Sangria turns around and extends a hand, as she does so she unleashes a stream of electricity that spreads across the street like a wall: "..we're better.." she says confidently. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anthro Category:Superhero Category:Book III